The Wonders Of Telepathy
by ddshipper9692
Summary: A sequel to 'Telepathy is a wonderful thing' Donna and the TARDIS take control of events and change them for the better. Up for adoption, PM me if interested.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Sequel to **Telepathy is a wonderful thing!** Also big thanks to my beta **Bas_math_girl.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor am associated with Doctor Who...unfortunately.

* * *

Donna woke with a gasp; she was lying in her bed in the TARDIS were she had fallen asleep, with the Doctor spooning her. Panting as she looked up at the ceiling, she couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen.

"What is it old girl? I know something's coming but what is it?" Donna asked the TARDIS quietly, so as not to wake the Doctor. Donna hadn't been surprised when the TARDIS told her about how she could see everything, just like the Doctor.

Humming the TARDIS replied, "You know I can't tell you that, but you're right something really bad is coming and the consequences of it might just destroy us all, especially the Doctor."

Sighing with sympathy Donna rubbed the wall of the TARDIS knowing that whatever was to come was indeed going to be bad, real bad.

It was bad in the shape of a meta-crisis and the solution the Doctor came up with. It was a solution that unfortunately involved saving her mind by wiping her memory; rendering her unconscious in the process.

All Donna could feel was darkness, then she felt the gentle press of the TARDIS against her mind.  
"Donna, are you ok? I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you what was going to happen, but now I need you to listen to me. I can repair the damage to your brain but it would mean you have to give up your humanity and become a Time Lady," the TARDIS explained to her.

Thinking about it Donna suddenly felt the Doctor pick her up, which meant that they had arrived in Chiswick. Panicking, Donna decided, "Do it!" she told the TARDIS. Donna woke with a gasp. She was lying on her bed in Chiswick; she was confused for a second until she heard the TARDIS whispering that she was ok and that she would be alright.

Thinking back to her conversation she and the TARDIS had had, she asked, "Am I a Time Lady?"  
"Not yet; you're Gallifreyan at the moment, at least until your first regeneration. Donna, I know you love the Doctor but he can't know yet, about you," TARDIS said sadly.

Frowning for a second, Donna wondered why and was about to ask the TARDIS, when she got a sudden influx of pictures and then she understood; the timelines could not be interrupted with until the last moment when she a chance to save the Doctor.

"I have an idea of how to do it but I'll need a vortex manipulator," Donna stated and not five seconds later it was on her wrist.

"Ok, so I set the manipulator for you. All you have to do is hit the button, grab your Grandad and then hit the same button; ok?" the TARDIS explained.

Donna nodded and decided it was time she went down stairs, she knew that she couldn't acknowledge her Time Lord but she didn't have the strength to blow him off, so she decided to compromise.

Walking down the stairs as softly as possible, Donna was trying to decide what to say and do, when her stomach rumbled and she realized she was really hungry. 'Well here goes,' she thought.

Pulling out her mobile and flipping it open she called Veena and had a short conversation with her that she finished just as she walked into the room. "Mum, Gramps, can you believe what they're saying about the planets? It's totally bonkers," Donna said as convincingly as possible. It was so hard for her just stand there when all she wanted to do was hug the Doctor.

She could feel his pain, so she took a deep breath and turned a little. "Oh, sorry I didn't know there was company," Donna said trying to sound surprised.

"John Smith," was the hurried response.

Smiling, she said nothing at first, just studying him. He looked so torn and sad, and it took all of Donna's willpower not to throw her arms around him and kiss away his sadness.

"Very nice to meet you Mr Smith; I'm just going to grab a snack," came her reply as she tried to walk calmly away. Finally in the kitchen Donna felt a tear roll down her cheek; wiping it away, she went about making a sandwich. Standing to leave, Sylvia, Wilf and the Doctor were all surprised to hear Donna swear loudly from the kitchen; well the Doctor knew she had swore, but to Sylvia and Wilf the word sounded so beautiful but alien. Looking at them in surprise the Doctor bolted to the kitchen in concern as it was rare for Donna to swear in any language. Arriving in the kitchen, he saw Donna holding a tea towel to her hand and he could see blood. He knew he should go before Donna looked up, but he realised that she was mumbling under her breath in Gallifreyan.


	2. AN

A/N: Sorry this is not a chapter, I just wanted to let y'all know that this story is up for adoption and if your interested just PM me.


End file.
